Los diez mandamientos
by qaroinlove
Summary: La educación viene desde casa y una madre es responsable del futuro de sus hijos… Mandamiento # 2. Como mamá no educo ni MACHOS ni SUMISAS. U/A.
1. Chapter 1

**Los diez mandamientos.**

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Todo aquello reconocible es de la rubia, lo que no, pues es mío… que soy morena.

**Summary:** Por que toda mujer tiene derechos, y este en ellas hacerlos valer… Mandamiento **# 1.**

Mi **libertad** **no** se **termina** cuando me **uno** a **alguien.**

**N/A:** he escuchado estos mandamientos un día que estaba haciendo zapping, y creo que son verdad. Así que los he plasmado en los personajes de Harry Potter, habrá bastante OOC, o puede que no, y tal vez un poco de AU… o tal vez si haya magia…

* * *

Mandamiento **# 1.**

Mi **libertad** **no** se **termina** cuando me **uno** a **alguien.**

— ¡No, no y no!.

Era la monótona frase que se repetía en la casa Potter-Granger. Y es que no era para menos, era la primera vez que Harry Potter le negaba algo a su amada esposa.

—Harry, sabes muy bien que este ha sido mi sueño… siempre— insistió nuevamente la castaña con la ilusión de que la comprendiera, ante la insistente negativa de su marido, ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera lo importante que era esto para ella?.

—Pero Mione, — replicó el ojiverde con voz suave, tratando de ocultar el evidente fastidio que había en su voz— ¿Quien cuidara de los niños si vas a trabajar?— intento llegar por el punto débil de su mujer, tal vez era caer bajo con el tratar de chantajearla, peor no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya, al menos no esta vez. —además, no necesitas trabajar. Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas. Y si es por galeones yo te los doy.

Esta última frase le había dolido en lo profundo a la castaña. Ella no quería trabajar por dinero u oro, era para poder sentirse realizada. Era su sueño. Además, Él la conoció así.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Mione— la interrumpió el moreno, sin dejar lugar a alguna replica por parte de la ojimiel. — te has casado y tienes hijos, ahora esto es tu responsabilidad y en lo que te debes de enfocar… en tus hijos y en mi.

Y así dando por terminada la discusión, se levanto del cómodo sofá con intenciones de ir a su recamara. El moreno estaba cansado de la misma aburrida y agotante discusión. No dejaría trabajar a su mujer, en primera por que tenia hijos que cuidar y lo más importante estaba casada con él.

La castaña no podía creer que el hombre que le dijo eso fuera el mismo chico que prometió cuidarla y apoyarla en todo. No, además ella solo quería realizarse, y no por ello descuidar a su familia…

— No — fue el leve murmullo de la ojimiel. —NO— un poco más fuerte para que su esposo la escuchara, esta vez no se rendiría tan fácil.

El ojiverde paro en seco al escucharla y se giro para verla— ¿Disculpa?.—fue la breve contestación del moreno.

—Dije que no —fue la respuesta de Hermione, algo se había encendido dentro de ella, y esta vez lucharía— no Harry, yo quiero trabajar y eso are.

—No Hermione, no has entendido— la voz del ojiverde era dura, no quería volver a discutir con su mujer y así que iba a parar esto de una vez. — no trabajaras, ya lo hemos platicado y yo lo hemos decidido, tú te quedaras en casa como buena esposa y cuidaras de los niños… ¿entendido?.

—No Harry, no lo hemos decidido, tú lo has decidido—replicó la castaña con fuerza en su voz — ¡y el que no lo ha entendido eres tú!—le señalo con su dedo— No por que quiera trabajar, he de descuidar la casa. No porque quiera trabajar he de descuidar a mi esposo, a mi familia. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?— pregunto rogando a Merlín que su marido le comprendiera tan solo un poco, de lo mucho que ella lo ha hecho toda su vida con él— solo quiero realizarme así como tu lo has hecho… solo eso pido.

— Yo no te impido nada— respondió un poco mas clamado el moreno, era la primera vez que Hermione le alzaba la voz y quería que fuera la ultima— lo digo por los niños, por mi… te has casado y…

—Veo que aun no lo has entendido Harry— interrumpió las pobres excusas de su marido con tristeza— yo solo te pido apoyo para poder realizarme, así como yo lo he hecho contigo y sin dejar de lado a mi familia… que trabaje no significa que me olvide de mis hijos y de ti.

Con estas ultimas palabras dio una breve mirada triste a su marido, y camino rumbo a las escaleras para ir a su recamara, pero antes le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a su marido — trabajare, espero y lo entiendas… además nos hemos casado, y eso no significa que me hayas adquirido como una propiedad con la cual puedas hacer lo que quieras… por que te recuerdo que mi **libertad** como mujer **no** se **termina** cuando me uno a alguien… espero y lo comprendas…—y con esto ultimo subió a su recamara, dejando a un muy sorprendido esposo…

* * *

Son diez viñetas que publicare en total, sin ningún orden de tiempo o pairing específico.

Gracias por leerme, bye un beso

Qaroinlove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los diez mandamientos.**

* * *

**Disclaimers:** vida y obra de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la titiritera escritora JKR, lo demás es que es el tema y la situación es mio.

**Summary: **La educación viene desde casa y una madre es responsable del futuro de sus hijos… Mandamiento **# 2.**

Como mamá no educo ni **machos** ni _**sumisas**_.

**N/A:** he escuchado estos mandamientos un día que estaba haciendo zapping, y creo que son verdad. Así que los he plasmado en los personajes de Harry Potter, habrá bastante OOC, o puede que no…. Y bueno tal vez un poco de AU… o tal vez si haya magia… cada uno son viñetas independientes, no tiene continuidad. Espero y les gusten.

* * *

Mandamiento **# 2.**

Como **mamá** no educo ni **machos** ni _**sumisas**_.

Para la distinguida Narcissa Malfoy no había hora mas sagrada que la hora del Té en su hogar. Y es que era el único instante del dia en el que compartía un momento juntos en familia. Por eso no quería llegar tarde, así que caminaba ágilmente desde su invernadero con suaves y elegantes pasos hacia el jardín de la mansión, donde pasaba todos y cada uno de los momentos mas memorables de su amada familia. Al cruzar por la antesala que lleva al jardín escucho el llanto de su amada niña. Aquella que había sido el milagro que había rogado a Merlín por tanto tiempo. Hermione, quien era la alegría y luz de la mansión había nacido frágil. Por eso junto a su hermano mayor Draco eran cuidados con mucho amor y cuidado. Ambos niños era el orgullo del gran Lucíus Malfoy.

― ¡Tú tienes que hacerlo Mione! ― gritaba el pequeño rubio― ¡hazlo o te hechizare!. ― amenazo mientras agitaba frente a la pequeña niña una varita de juguete que le había obsequiado su padrino Snape.

Narcissa al escuchar la amenaza del pequeño Malfoy se detuvo en seco, quería escuchar por que le gritaba así a su pequeña Mione, como le llamaba él de cariño. Nunca les había escuchado pelear o gritarse. Su instinto de madre le decía que algo había pasado.

―No… no quero Dragón…― susurraba la chiquilla con voz ahogada, mientras con sus pequeñas manitas cubría su delicado rostro.

― ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ― reafirmo el rubio con varita en mano― ¡eres mujer y tienes que hacer lo que te diga!.

La pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a levantar todos los juguetes que estaban regados por la sala mientras seguía sollozando. Narcissa al ver la escena entro a la habitación. La pequeña castaña al ver a su mamá entrar a la habitación dejo caer todos los juguetes que había levantado y corrió hacia ella. Al llegar se aferro fuertemente a las piernas de la rubia mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. Narcissa la tomo entre sus brazos y alzo a la pequeña, con amor limpio sus lágrimas. Draco al ver que su hermana había corrido a los brazos de su madre, soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

―Madre …― hablo el pequeño con voz fuerte para llamar la atención de la bruja― deje a Hermione hacer lo que le ordene.

Narcissa le miro extrañada, nunca se había comportado así su pequeño niño.

― Y ¿Porqué he de hacerlo hijo? ― pregunto expectante ante la respuesta del pequeño rubio.

― Por que ella tiene que obedecerme― respondió el pequeño de los Malfoy como si fuera obvia tal respuesta.

Narcissa enarco perfectamente su ceja ante la solemnidad de la respuesta de su pequeño.

― Y se puede saber ¿Porqué ha de obedecerte?.

―Porque es mujer, madre. Y toda mujer debe de obedecer al hombre. ― respondió el pequeño Draco mientras se encogía de hombros.

― Entonces, nada mas por que es mujer tu hermana… debe de obedecerte.

―Si. ― respondió firmemente el niño.

―Entonces ¿yo también debo de obedecerte porque soy mujer? ― pregunto la rubia.

Al escuchar a su madre el pequeño niño comenzó a dudar sobre su respuesta.

― No madre, es diferente― se excuso el ojigris― ella es mi hermana y es su deber.

― ¿Quién lo dice?.

― El otro dia escuche a padre hablar por chimenea con el señor Parkinson, él decía que toda bruja debe obedecer a un mago. Que es su obligación.

Narcissa le observo detenidamente y supo que su pequeño niño decía la verdad. Aunque no paso por alto anotar mentalmente que tendría que hablar con su marido de ciertos conceptos. Mientras tanto el pequeño al ver el silencio que se formo, pensó lo peor. Tal vez le castigarían. Narcissa bajo con delicadeza a la castaña.

―Acércate― pidió con una suave seña a Draco, el niño se acercó a su madre cautelosamente.

― Lo que ha dicho tu padre, no es del todo correcto hijo ― hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño rubio― una mujer se trata con respeto… y mas si esta es tu hermana ― señalo a la castaña que estaba a su costado ― además yo estoy educando a un caballero, a todo un Malfoy… no a un macho cualquiera.

El niño solo asintió levemente como respuesta.

― Y tú, nena― dijo mientras alzaba de nuevo a la pequeña― eres una gran bruja y escúchame bien, sé que ahora eres muy pequeña para entender. Pero, tú eres una gran bruja. No dejes que nunca nadie te diga que hacer y mucho menos alguien que se crea superior a ti. Ni bruja y mucho menos algún mago puede decidir por ti… ¿ok nena?.

Hermione solo rio y se abrazó mas fuertemente a su madre, mientras Draco veía como su hermana y su madre reían… entonces haría lo que su madre dijo… si eso las hacia felices el seria un caballero para ellas.

Narcissa al notar que su pequeño se abrazaba a ella, bajo a la pequeña y los abrazo a ambos… la rubia sonrió, por fin tenía la señal de que todo su esfuerzo como madre valía la pena. Ella no seria como su madre, ella no educara a machos ni a sumisas...


End file.
